


Plot Twist

by Slytherin__Queen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DracoxHarry - Freeform, Drarry, F/F, M/M, Making Out, Pansmione - Freeform, accidentally coming out, all that shizz, finding out, pansyxhermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin__Queen/pseuds/Slytherin__Queen
Summary: When Pansy and Hermione find Harry and Draco having sex in an empty classroom. everything goes to shit*happy ending





	Plot Twist

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is a little ficlet. Hope you like!! Full disclaimer. I’m really bad at writing about Ron so he’s not in many of my fics 
> 
> Leave suggestions for fics in the comments 
> 
> :)<3

“Ohhhhhh Harry”  
Hermione and Pansy were walking down the hall when they heard it.  
“What was that?” Hermione asked  
“Oh my god, there’s people having sex in a classroom” she raised her eyebrows  
“No way, surely Mcgonagall would catch then?”  
“Maybe? Wanna take a look”  
“We can’t, can we?”  
“We could”  
“Pansy, it’s wrong”  
“Ohh Draco” they both stopped.  
“THEY SAID DRACO”  
“Pansy shhhhh, they’ll hear us”  
“Hermione, they said Draco, we have to see who it is. I have to see who Dracos with. Pleasseeee” she smiled  
“Fine” Hermione huffed “that doesn’t stop me from being morally opposed to this”  
“Sure sure” but Pansy was already casting a disillusion charm on herself and Hermione. 

They crept towards the door, and looked inside.  
Hermione backed away from the door  
“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck” she took another step back “lfuckfuckfuckidyfuck”  
“You said it” Pansy said as she made them both visible again.  
“That was Draco”  
“Yup”  
“And Harry”  
“Yeah”  
“HAVING SEX”  
“Hermione shhhhhhh. They’ll hear”  
“We saw Draco and Harry having sex”  
“I know, What a plot twist”  
“Well, what do we do”  
“We run” Pansy took Hermione’s hand as they ran through the halls to the eighth year common room. 

The common room was empty when they arrived.  
“PAAANNNSSSY” Hermione complained “THEY WERE HAVING SEX”  
“What DO WE DO?” Pansy joined in  
“Pretend we didn’t see it?”  
“Maybe, yes, ok but only for a while” Hermione lay her head on Pansys lap as they waited for Draco and Harry to come back.

 

Harry came through the portrait hole first, his hair was slightly more messy than usual and his tie was done wrong. Hermione lifted her head off Pansy lap and sat up, “hey Harry, where’ve you been”  
“Oh just studying, Hermione, in the library”  
“He was studying, something” Pansy whispered in her ear and she had to struggle not to laugh.  
Harry walked past them and up to his dorm, Giving Hermione a funny look.

After a couple of minutes Draco came through the portrait.  
“Hey dray, where’ve you been?”  
“Finishing an essay, history of magic sucks”  
“Someone sucks” Hermione whispered to Pansy and she couldn’t stifle her laughter.  
“What?” Draco asked  
“Oh don’t worry” Hermione smiled. 

A couple days later Hermione ran up to Pansy “Pansy, Pansy, Pansy, Pansy, Pansy, Pansy, Pansy.” Hermione grabbed her hand and dragged her into an empty class room.  
“I saw them again” Hermione said “kissing in a classroom. Draco was sat on Harry’s lap”  
“Awww that’s kind of cute”  
“Pansy! Focus, this means they’re serious”  
“Holy shit balls, your right. And they still haven’t told us.”  
“Should we go and talk to them”  
“Yeah, Dracos my best friend. He shouldn’t be afraid to tell me stuff”  
Hermione grabbed her hand and began to drag her out of the towards where she saw Harry and Draco, they got out of the classroom when Pansy stopped. Hermione turned around “pan-“ Pansy pulled Hermione towards her and planted a kiss on her lips. They looked at each other for a second before Hermione pushed her up against the wall and kissed her again. “Come in here” Pansy took her hand and they went into a different classroom, Pansy pushed her up against a wall and they began to make out again. 

“HERMIONE WHAT THE FUCK” They stopped and turned to see Harry sat on a table, Draco straddled on top of him.  
“Oh fuck... this was the classroom I saw them in” Hermione sighed  
“Hermione! You are making out with Pansy Parkinson. She’s a Slytherin!”  
“Harry, you literally have Draco Malfoy straddled over your lap, your fly is down and his T-shirt is unbuttoned. And you are asking me why I am snogging Pansy Parkinson?”  
“Great point we’ll see you later bub-bye” Draco said as he motioned for them to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m also on tumblr @the-slytherinqueen
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and Kudos mean everything to me <3


End file.
